Killer Dreams
by blatant-rusted
Summary: Sometimes dreams are nightmares but lately Allen's dreams have ben driving him insane. he is afraid to sleep or even close his eyes. His dreams say they'll kill him and anyone else that fancies it. May put pairings in future
1. Chapter 1

The RSSC brings forth some kind of creepy musical thing which I was blackmailed into doing

**The RSSC brings forth some kind of creepy musical thing which I was blackmailed into doing. Gee…thanks so much Rusty…you did almost nothing because you were always sleeping when you clearly wanted to do this. Anyway, it's random and random is as random does. I don't even know why I agree to these things. So done in the style of some musical that dear old Rusty wanted. too much sarcasm in there to even point out**

**Rusty says that if you don't like it, screw you. This is what Rusty wanted and made Cathy give her via blackmail. It's rated T and we don't own DGM but all the songs we made up are ours.**

--

**ALLEN ENTERS A ROOM. IT IS DIMLY LIT AND SCARES HIM A LITTLE. HE WONDERS WHERE EVERYONE IS AND LOOKS AROUND. THERE IS NOTHING BUT HIM AND HIS SHADOW. TIMCAMPY IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN EITHER. MANIACAL LAUGHTER IS HEARD FROM WHERE THE SHADOWS ARE DARKEST AND ALLEN IS SUDDENLY THROWN INTO A CHAIR. HE IS KNOCKED OUT. HIS WRISTS ARE BOUND WITH IRON AND HIS FEET ARE STUCK TO THE FLOOR. ALLEN WAKES UP…**

**ALLEN**

Huh? What's happening? How did I get into this chair? Is anyone there? Who's laughing? Show yourself. I'm not kidding. Please, show yourself… mutters this reminds me of that time with master when he left me to…

**VOICE**

Are you scared boy?

**ALLEN**

What? Who are you?

**ALLEN HEARS SOME PAPERS RUSTLE. HE JUMPS AT THE SOUND OF SOMETHING HITTING THE GROUND. HE SHIFTS NERVOUSLY IN THE CHAIR AND PRAYS THAT SOMEBODY MIGHT SAVE HIM.**

**VOICE**

May I sing a song for you?

**ALLEN**

What?

**VOICE**

I take that as a yes.

**MUSIC PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND. IT IS AN EERIE SOUND.**

**VOICE**

Don't resist…don't make me more

Tempted

How 'bout we slice you up?

Cut out your eyes?

Say goodnight

It might be your last for all you know

How 'bout we bleed you white?

Wire you up

And electro--cute you

What about it little fellow

How 'bout it lad?

**VOICE HESITATES AND MUSIC GETS MORE INTENSE**

**VOICE (SPEAKS)**

Or how about…this?

**VOICE (SINGS)**

How about we cut it off?

It's such a pretty colour

I want it, I want it

I must have it, have it

May I have your-

**ALLEN BLINKS AND LOOKS AROUND. HE IS ON A TRAIN. THE SUN IS JUST ABOUT TO BREAK OVER THE HORIZON. HE RESPONDS TO A NOISE AND TURNS TO SEE NO ONE. HE DRIFTS ASLEEP ONCE MORE.**

**ALLEN**

Why am I here again?

**ALLEN IS IN THE DARK ROOM ONCE MORE. HE IS IN THE POSITION HE WAS LAST TIME. THERE IS NO LAUGHTER. THERE IS ONLY SILENCE. THERE IS NOW A TINY WINDOW IN THE ROOM AND SHOWS ONE STAR. THE STAR GLOWS FAINTLY AND ALLEN FINDS HIMSELF STARING AT THE STAR. HE HAS AN URGE TO REACH OUT AND GRAB THE STAR BUT HIS HANDS ARE BOUND AND IT BREAKS HIS TRANCE ON THE OBJECT.**

**ALLEN**

Shit, why am I like this again? Is there anybody there?

**HE HEARS A RUSTLING SOUND**

**ALLEN**

Really, is there anybody out there?

**SILENCE**

**ALLEN**

Seriously, I bloody want to know. Is there anyone there?

**VOICE (HUMMING)**

**ALLEN**

Who are you? Tell me!

**ALLEN REMEMBERS HE HAS INNOCENCE AND TRIES TO INVOKE IT. IT DOESN'T COMPLETE THE INVOCATION AND AFTER A FEW MORE ATTEMPTS HE GIVES UP TRYING. HE SEES IT'S NO USE AND TRIES TO WAKE UP BUT THE TRAIN DOES NOT APPEAR. HE IS STUCK IN THE ROOM UNTIL WHOEVER THERE IS SATISFIED. THE VOICE CONTINUES TO HUM SOFTLY, A SICKLY SWEET TUNE IS COMING FROM THE VOICE. THE ROOM ECHOES WITH THE VOICE'S HUMMING AND THE ROOM GETS DARKER. ALLEN NOTICES THESE THINGS AND IS PUT MORE ON THE EDGE BECAUSE OF IT.**

**ALLEN**

It…hurts…my…ears…

**THE ROOM REVERBERATES WITH LAUGHTER AGAIN. ALLEN CANNOT STAND THE HUMMING SOUND WHICH HAS STARTED ONCE MORE. HE WANTS TO COVER HIS EARS AND BLOCK OUT ALL THE SOUND BUT HE CAN'T. IT HURTS TO HEAR THE SOUND AND ALLEN THINKS HE'LL GO DEAF.**

**VOICE**

It's hurts, does it? Good…it's so pretty…I want it…I must have it

**THE HUMMING TURNS INTO THE BACKGROUND SOUND AND THE VOICE STARTS SINGING ONCE MORE.**

**VOICE**

I am your angel of music

I am your daemon1

I am the moon

I am the seventh dreamer

I am the god of superstition

I am the binds that hold you

Let dawn protrude upon your face

And take you into the darkness

You're lost anyway, you're living a lie

You're the one that has it

You're the one I'll get it from

Like every night from this

I will be everything

I will be the tormentor

I will be the saviour

I am your only hope then

Until I get what I want

For another day, you will pass away

You will fade away

With the passing day

And one by one they are numbered

Until you fade entirely

And I get your-

**ALLEN BLINKS AND SEES THE TRAIN ONCE MORE. HE SWEARS HE HEARS THE VOICE'S LAUGHTER. HE IS STILL BEING SHAKEN VIOLENTLY AND TURNS TO SEE LAVI.**

**LAVI**

Hey Allen, are you okay? You were kinda screaming a little in your sleep.

**ALLEN**

I'm fine

**LAVI LOOKS AT HIM QUESTIONINGLY. ALLEN SHIFTS UNCOMFORTABLY. HE DOES NOT SEE THE SENSE IN SAYING WHAT HAPPENED. HE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE WAS SCREMING IN HIS SLEEP OR THAT HE WAS EVER ASLEEP TO BEGIN WITH.**

**ALLEN**

No…really. It was just a nightmare. I'll go for some sleeping pills when we get back to Headquarters.

**LAVI  
**Why would you need sleeping pills if you don't have a problem getting to sleep? Allen, are you sure you feel okay? You're making no sense at all.

**ALLEN**

I feel fine. Really I do…don't look at me like you don't believe me!

**LAVI STILL DOESN'T BELIEVE HIM BUT PRETENDS TO ANYWAY. ALLEN TRIES NOT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP WHILE ON THE TRAIN. HE DOESN'T WANT TO MAKE ANYONE WORRY AND HE WANTS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM ON HIS OWN. THE TRAIN COMES TO A SLOW STOP AND THEY GET OFF. IN ORDER TO SAVE MONEY, HEADQUARTERS MAKES THE EXORCISTS AND FINDERS WALK THE REMAINING DISTANCE TO THE BUILDING. ALLEN THOUGHT THEY'RE JUST BEING CHEAP BUT WHO KNOWS WHY THEY DID IT. THE BUILDING SEEMS EMPTY AS ALLEN WALKS THROUGH THE HALLS AND CORRIDORS. THERE IS NOTHING AROUND. HE GOES TO HIS ROOM AND OPENS HIS SUITCASE. TIMCAMPY POPS OUT AND FLIES ABOUT THE ROOM.**

**ALLEN**

Tim! Where have you been? I'm going to find somebody who can tell me where everyone is. You can come if you want to.

**ALLEN LEAVES HIS ROOM, TIM FLYING RIGHT BEHIND HIM. HE GOES TOWARDS THE CAFETERIA BUT IS PULLED INTO KOMUI'S OFFICE. KOMUI SITS AT HIS DESK, SMILING EVILLY.**

**KOMUI**

Ah Allen, just the person I wanted to see. How was the last mission?

**ALLEN THINKS KOMUI IS ACTING VERY STRANGE BECAUSE HE NEVER ASKS QUESTIONS LIKE THAT EVEN THOUGH HE IS CRAZY. HE SHIFTS UNCOMFORTABLY IN THE CHAIR AND HESITATES TO ANSWER. KOMUI TAKES THIS AS A SIGN HE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK AND GETS DOWN TO BUSINESS.**

**KOMUI**

Are you having trouble sleeping? Lavi was worried about your behaviour.

**ALLEN MAKES A MENTAL NOTE NEVER TO GO ON MISSIONS WITH LAVI IN THE FUTURE BECAUSE HE GETS A LITTLE TOO MOSY SOMETIMES. HE WANTS TO EXIT THE ROOM SO BADLY BUT CAN'T BECAUSE IT WOULD SHOW THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HIM. **

**ALLEN**

Not really, I just can't seem to get much sleep. Maybe some sleeping pills might be good.

**KOMUI THROWS A BOTTLE AT HIM. ALLEN WONDERS WHY HE HAS SLEEPING PILLS SO THAT HE CAN GIVE THEM TO WHOEVER REGULARLY BUT HE DOESN'T ASK QUESTIONS. KOMUI TELLS HIM HE HAS ANOTHER MISSION AND HAS AN HOUR BEFORE HE LEAVES. ALLEN GRABS SOME FOOD WHICH IS A LOT AND PACKS STUFF IN HIS SUITCASE BEFORE GOING DOWN TO THE BOAT. HE HAS NO IDEA WHO HS MISSION PARTNER IS BECAUSE HE DIDN'T STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT. KOMUI HAD THE SLEEPING PILLS BECAUSE REEVER COMPLAINED THAT HE COULD NEVER GET ANY SLEEP AND KOMUI THOUGHT IT MIGHT AFFECT HIS EFFICENTCY. ALLEN THINKS THE SLEEPING PILLS MIGHT HELP HIM.**

**HE THINKS THEY MIGHT HELD HIM GET TO SLEEP AND NOT DREAM ABOUT ANYTHING. BECAUSE HOW CAN YOU DREAM WHEN THE DRUG IS PUTTING YOU INTO A DEEP R.E.MLESS SLEEP? HE PUTS THE PILLS INTO HIS COAT AND GETS INTO THE BOAT BLINDLY, NOT TAKING HEED TO WHAT THE PEOPLE SAY. HE KEEPS SILENT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T FEEL LIKE TALKING MUCH RIGHT NOW. THE PEOPLE IN THE BOAT THINK IT'S WEIRD THAT HE'S NOT HIMSELF BUT DON'T VOICE IT IN FEAR THAT IT MAY NOT BE SOMETHING THEY WANT TO HEAR. ALLEN WANTS TO JUST FALL ASLEEP BUT DECIDES TO WAIT UNTIL THEY BOARD THE CAR SO THAT HE COULD TAKE THE PILLS WITHOUT ANYONE SEEING. **

**IT WOULD BE BAD IF ANYONE ELSE WORRIED ABOUT HIM…**

--

**Did the RSSC actually do a good job? Rusty liked it so much, rusty placed it under he name even though she barely did any work.**

**1. Daemon – it's actually one of the many spellings for demon, just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction,

Rusty here. I am recollecting all my stories and rewriting the new chapters because my hard drive crashed. It is an inconvenience and I hope you all can be patient with me. I'll try to get the new chapters up as soon as possible.

Yours Disgracefully,

Rusty


End file.
